Sonic Adventure 2: Battle
by The Art of Silence
Summary: A girl and two of her best friends have been trapped in their...I mean, her favorite videogame.


**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do NOT own Sonic, or any other characters. That would be Sega's job. Though I wouldn't mind owning Shadow…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**And it all begins…**

School…that glorious place where we seem to be held captives most of our lives. It was between the last two classes of the day and I was in a hallway talking to a few of my friends.

"I really hate going to your house, all your siblings are always there…" David said in annoyance.

I shrugged, "It's not like my parents are going to let me go anywhere else. Besides, we can all just hang out in my room…I'll find something to block the door. Maybe Whit can distract the small-ish ones."

"Oh yeah, that'll go over well…" Seth said, rolling his eyes.

Again, I shrugged. "Not like there's anything else to do…"

"I can think of some things I'd rather be doing in your room than playing videogames…" he hinted with a grin.

I slapped him playfully, "Uh, how about _no._ I don't think so. Besides, David's going to be there."

"Aw, come on Selene, don't let me stop your fun, I'll leave the room." David joked.

"I can't **BELIEVE** you two!!! I am leaving this conversation before I end up killing one of you. Besides, we're all going to be late for class."

"Fine…" they murmured in a unified annoyance.

"Okay…bah-bye now. Go on…Shoo," I said pushing them down the hallway towards they're class. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Yeah, yeah," David murmured

"Yeah, later, beautiful," Seth said pulling me to the side and kissing me gently.

"Go, your going to be late!" I said pulling away, "And so am I!!!"

I tore down the hallway and reached my seat as the bell rang.

Okay, I know you don't want to hear the wonderful details of my boring English class, and the uneventful bus ride home. When we got to my house, it was surprisingly empty.

"Huh…This is weird. I wonder where everyone is," I thought aloud.

"Not a clue," said Seth, "Now are you going to show us this amazing new video game you got for your birthday or not?"

"It's not a new game…I bought it used and-"

"Ok, enough of the history lesson…we get it. What is the game anyway?"

"It's Selene…It's got to have something to do with that little blue hedgehog she idolizes," Seth said smirking.

"…So what if it does?" I finally replied.

"Oh, great Selene! You drug us all the way to your house to show us another one of those stupid Sonic the freakin' Hedgehog games?"

"Aw…Come on David, you know you love them."

David simply shook his head and murmured, "Lead the way…"

We walked up the stairs to my room and I turned on my GameCube. Unfortunately, my television tends to hate me, so I spent a total of 5 minutes just trying to turn the thing on. Finally, with a strange buzz, it came to life. The game had been on long enough that it was going through those annoying demos. When I picked up the controller though, nothing happened. David and Seth smirked as I tried and failed to make my GameCube function, but it was hopeless. "I can't do it!" I cried in a fit of annoyance and impatience.

"Selene, your games just hate you don't they?" David said, smiling.

"Here let me do it!" Seth said, coming to my rescue.

They two of them took turns for the next fifteen minutes trying to get it to work, but they too were unsuccessful. Suddenly, there was a flash from the screen, and there stood Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy looking out of the screen at us as we stared back at them. "HEY!!! HEY YOU!!! HUMANS!!!" Sonic shouted through the screen.

"What the…" Seth exclaimed in surprise.

I stared wide eyed as the little blue hedgehog continued to shout at us.

"WE NEED YOUR HELP! EGGMAN…THE CHAOS EMERALDS…OUR WHOLE WORLD IS AT STAKE!!!"

Seth, David, and I all exchanged confused glances. I of course, knew the general plot line of the game, even though I had just gotten it a few days earlier.

"Selene? Care to explain a little???" David said, still slightly in shock.

"Um…Eggman is the main villain in the game…and he's trying to take over the world with a cannon on the space colony ARK. He blew up the moon. That's all the further I've gotten in the game though…" I said helplessly.

"How the…heck…are we supposed to help them then?" Seth said confused.

"Don't as me, ask them!"

"Um," Seth looked at the T.V. in all his 'seriousness' and continued, "Sonic, how are we supposed to help you?"

"Simple, but Tails could explain it better than I could," the hedgehog said pushing Tails in front of him.

"Well," began the two-tailed fox, "All you have to do is turn your system off."

"That's it?" I asked, still not understanding how this would help them.

"Yeah, well, when you turn it off, you'll be transported to our world," Tails explained further.

My wide eyed expression got wider (if that was possible). Seth and David exchanged glances.

"Just turn the stupid thing off," the said in the strange unison they always managed.

"Right," I said in a finalizing tone.

What? You think I actually expected what my videogame was telling me was actually going to happen? Guess again! I reached for the GameCube and turned it off. When nothing happened, I was relieved. Then, that's when things started to get a little weird.

First there was this odd tingling sensation all over my body. Not pleasant in the least. I looked at my friends in horror as they began to pixelate and turn into data right before my eyes. That's when I realized that's what was happening to me as well. _Crap… _I thought. There was another sensation, to weird to describe, and suddenly everything was dark.


End file.
